Aaron and Emily: Reckoner
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dave puts his and JJ's relationship on potentially thin ice, can he fix it? And why is Emily acting funny? HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I noticed I made a mistake when I was getting ready to write this story. The scene where Hotch is watching Jack on the swings, yeah that's this episode not Haunted, where I made a reference to it. So let's pretend for the sake of me messing up that it did happen in Haunted. Sorry. Anywho, in this one, I want to both smack and hug Dave. Now I know what you're all thinking, will his little speech mess things up with JJ? Let me reassure you, I would never do that. JJ is going to understand. Also, even though it didn't happen in the show, we're going to pretend Emily was acting funny during the case and it continues after the case is over. Hotch is going to notice, but will he say anything? Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't have one.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch rolled his eyes as he watched Dave watch JJ. This was annoying. The man could take on any unsub but when it came to confronting something that could be considered a major conversation between himself and the woman he loved, Dave turned into a twelve year old boy with a stutter. The team was out at a bar and while the girls were on the dance floor with Morgan and Reid, Hotch and Dave were holding down the table.

"Dave, I really don't want to have to hurt you so please go talk to JJ." Hotch said.

Dave looked at his friend. "I don't know what to say."

Hotch nodded. He knew that feeling. "So let her do the talking. I'm sure she has something she wants to say."

Dave sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I really hope I didn't screw this up."

Emily came to stand next to Hotch. "You haven't. But go talk to her. She does want to talk."

Dave stood up. "Alright, I'm gonna take her home. This really isn't the place for the conversation we need to have."

Emily slid into Dave's seat and she and Hotch watched Dave go up to JJ then lead her out of the bar.

"Think they'll be ok?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "They'll be just fine." he looked at Emily and saw she was fidgeting slightly. "Emily are you ok?"

Emily looked up Hotch. "I'm fine why?"

Hotch shook his head. Maybe he was seeing things. "Nothing. Ready to head out yet?"

Emily nodded and after saying bye to the others they left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat in the living room of his cabin while JJ put Henry down for the night. He was nervous and he knew JJ could tell. The ride to Henry's daycare and then to the cabin was silent, mostly because Dave didn't want to accidentally start the conversation in the car. He wanted a safe atmosphere for both of them. And the cabin was it given that it was not only his home but it had slowly over time become JJ and Henry's as well.

"Dave,"

Dave looked up from where he was studying the carpet and saw JJ making her way to his side. She sat beside him but turned so she was facing him.

"Henry asleep?" Dave asked.

JJ nodded. "Out like a light." she looked at her hands for a second before looking back at Dave. "We need to talk."

Dave sighed. "I know. I just don't know what to say."

"You could start by telling me that you didn't sleep with Emma." JJ said.

Dave looked JJ right in the eye. "That I can tell you. I promise you Jen that Emma and I never slept together. I needed something to rattle the guy and I knew that would work."

JJ took a deep breath. "Do you regret not marrying her? Not having a life with her?"

"I used to." Dave said. "For long time I kicked myself for not stepping up. For not being with her. That's part of the reason none of my three marriages worked."

"And now?" JJ asked.

"And now I have you and Henry." Dave said, turning to face JJ. "And I don't need Emma any more. Before I met you, Emma was a fantasy I wanted to be a reality. But now I know that fantasy wasn't meant to be a reality. What is reality is you and me and that little boy and I wouldn't trade you two for anything."

Dave could see tears forming in JJ's eyes but her impassive face made it hard to tell if they were good or bad so Dave waited for JJ to say something.

"I was scared when you were talking about Emma that you were just with me because you were settling for second best." JJ admitted. "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear you say what you just did."

Dave took one of JJ's hands in his own before placing his other on her cheek.

"You will never be second to anyone." Dave promised. "For as long as you let me you and Henry will always come first."

JJ leaned against Dave's hand for a second before closing the gap between them.

"I love you Dave." JJ said after they separated.

Dave pulled her into his arms. "I love you too Jen. You have no idea how much."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed as he watched Emily straighten up. She was fidgeting again and this time Hotch knew he wasn't seeing things. She had been doing it during the case too.

"Emily are you sure you're ok?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked away from the blanket she was folding that went across the back of the sofa.

"You've asked that twice now Aaron." Emily said. "I'm fine."

"You're fidgeting." Hotch decided to be blunt. "You don't fidget unless something is bothering you."

Emily folded her arms, pulling the blanket against her chest. "I'm just worried about Dave and JJ."

Hotch could tell Emily wasn't telling him the truth but let it go. She'd tell him when she was ready. She always did.

"JJ and Henry have become Dave's world." Hotch said, focusing on what Emily had said. "He'll do whatever he can to fix anything that needs to be fixed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave walked into what had become Henry's room and over to the crib. He smiled as he found Henry looking up at him. JJ had drifted off about an hour before and while Dave had made things right with her, he wanted Henry to know too. Even if the boy couldn't understand. Picking Henry up, Dave moved to the rocking chair.

"I told this to your mom and now I'm gonna tell you." Dave said looking down at the small child in his arms. "You and your mother are everything to me. You may not share my blood but you are my son and one day I hope both you and your mom share my name. I can't even imagine what I'd do without either of you." he kissed Henry on the forehead. "I love you and your mom Henry and I don't ever want you to forget that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Slight tear jerker at the end there and when JJ and Dave were talking but I felt it all needed to be said. I hope Dave wasn't OOC and that you liked it. As for Emily and Hotch, you'll just have to wait for the next story to find out why Ms. Prentiss is acting funny. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thank you for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I'm sorry for being in and out around here guys. I've kinda just been in my own little, non-crime-fighting-show world. I bet anything though that when school goes back in on Tuesday, I'll get better. Back into my routine. :) Sorry guys!! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
